BEAUTY IS SO SOLITARY
|print usa = December 6, 2011 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421533148 |chapters = -99. Turn Back The Pendulum 10 -98. Turn Back The Pendulum 11 -97. Let Stop The Pendulum 316. Swang the Edge Down 317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One 318. Five Towers/Four Pillars 319. Ants And Dragons 320. Beauty is So Solitary 321. Black Briers and Brambles 322. Oath Under The Rose |viz = -99. Turn Back The Pendulum 10 -98. Turn Back The Pendulum 11 -97. Let Stop The Pendulum 316. Swang the Edge Down 317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One 318. Five Towers/Four Pillars 319. Ants And Dragons 320. Beauty is So Solitary 321. Black Briars and Brambles 322. Oath Under the Rose }} BEAUTY IS SO SOLITARY is the thirty-seventh volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Shinigami captain, Shinji Hirako, has uncovered Sōsuke Aizen's betrayal, but it may be too late. As some of the Soul Society's greatest Shinigami transform into Hollows, it will be up to Captain Kisuke Urahara to save them. And back in the present time, the grand battle between the Gotei 13 and the remaining Espada finally begins! Bleach All Stars Chapters -99. Turn Back The Pendulum 10 Aizen explains how he betrayed Hirako and prepares to put an end to the experiment. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Gin Ichimaru # Sōsuke Aizen # Shinji Hirako # Aizen's Unnamed Agent # Hiyori Sarugaki # Kisuke Urahara # Kaname Tōsen # Hachigen Ushōda # Lisa Yadōmaru # Love Aikawa # Kensei Muguruma # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Mashiro Kuna # Tessai Tsukabishi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 211: Betrayal! Aizen's Secret Maneuvers -98. Turn Back The Pendulum 11 After Aizen and Urahara discuss the situation, they treacherous trio leave the Hollowfied Shinigami to Urahara. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Gin Ichimaru # Sōsuke Aizen # Kaname Tōsen # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi # Shinji Hirako # Hiyori Sarugaki # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Love Aikawa # Kensei Muguruma # Hachigen Ushōda # Lisa Yadōmaru # Mashiro Kuna Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 212: Rescue Hirako! Aizen vs. Urahara -97. Let Stop The Pendulum When Tessai and Kisuke are arrested and blamed for what has happened to Kensei and the others. Yoruichi frees them. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kisuke Urahara # Shinji Hirako # Tessai Tsukabishi # Unnamed Onmitsukidō members # Unnamed members of Central 46 # Yoruichi Shihōin # Hiyori Sarugaki # Love Aikawa # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Hachigen Ushōda # Kensei Muguruma # Mashiro Kuna # Lisa Yadōmaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 212: Rescue Hirako! Aizen vs. Urahara 316. Swang the Edge Down The Shinigami and the Aizen's Arrancar prepare for the final confrontation. Summary: # Unnamed Plus # Coyote Starrk # Lilynette Gingerbuck # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Kaname Tōsen # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Choe Neng Poww # Abirama Redder # Nirgge Parduoc # Ggio Vega # Tier Harribel # Cyan Sung-Sun # Franceska Mila Rose # Emilou Apacci # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Sajin Komamura # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 215: Defend Karakura Town! Entire Appearance of the Shinigami 317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One Ichigo races towards Orihime's location. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Rukia Kuchiki # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Renji Abarai # Rudbornn Chelute Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 215: Defend Karakura Town! Entire Appearance of the Shinigami 318. Five Towers/Four Pillars As Ichigo fights Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo, the Shinigami prepare for their own battle in Fake Karakura Town Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Tier Harribel # Choe Neng Poww # Abirama Redder # Ggio Vega # Coyote Starrk # Lilynette Gingerbuck # Franceska Mila Rose # Emilou Apacci # Findorr Calius # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Shūhei Hisagi # Izuru Kira # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Ikkaku Madarame Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 216: Elite! The Four Shinigami 319. Ants And Dragons Baraggan Louisenbairn sends his Fracción to kill the four guardians of the four pillars that are keeping Karakura Town in Soul Society. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Suì-Fēng # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Shunsui Kyōraku # Rangiku Matsumoto # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Choe Neng Poww # Charlotte Chuhlhourne # Abirama Redder # Findorr Calius Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 216: Elite! The Four Shinigami 320. Beauty is So Solitary Yumichika Ayasegawa takes on Charlotte Chuhlhourne. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Gin Ichimaru # Kaname Tōsen # Izuru Kira # Abirama Redder # Charlotte Chuhlhourne # Yumichika Ayasegawa Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 217: Beautiful Little Devil Charlotte 321. Black Briers and Brambles Outmatched by Charlotte, Yumichika is forced to reveal his true power. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Charlotte Chuhlhourne # Ikkaku Madarame # Choe Neng Poww Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 217: Beautiful Little Devil Charlotte 322. Oath Under The Rose Yumichika finishes his battle but the others are just starting theirs. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Charlotte Chuhlhourne # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Shūhei Hisagi # Findorr Calius # Izuru Kira # Abirama Redder Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 218: Kira, The Battle Within Despair Author's Notes References Navigation 37